pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 10th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 35. Synopsis Diamond devises a plan to stop the Yanmega. Roseanne realizes the Yanmega can inflict external and internal damage, and pleads Diamond to stop. The latter, however, has a countermeasure against that. Meanwhile, Pearl, who cycles with Rad Rickshaw, asks about the statue in Eterna City, and gets some shocking new discoveries. Chapter Plot Diamond has Tru fire one of "Dia's Special-Mach one-and-only Razor Leaf". However, a Yanmega deflects the attack. Diamond is surprised, as this was a very fast attack that didn't hit its mark. He sees he has to walk into the swarm, since there are too many Yanmega to make ranged attacks. He whispers something to his Kit, then walks with it into the swarm. Roseanne feels uneasy, and feels something is wrong. She can't lift off this feeling as a scientist, and wants to know what is it. She looks at Lax, whose Iron Ball is scratched up, and realizes that's what's wrong: the Yanmega use different attacks. She looks at Diamond's hat, and sees the Yanmega used Slash. However, the next attack prevented Weepinbell to use Gastro Acid, while Lax is all scratched-up. She realizes Diamond was right, as the attack caused shock-waves that affected the Pokémon from the inside. Seeing Diamond is in trouble, Roseanne shouts to him not to rush into the swarm. She warns they will both suffer serious injuries in their insides. However, the Yanmega start flapping their wings, and Roseanne cannot hear herself anymore. The Yanmega's wings cause shock waves, which hit Diamond and Kit, and destroy much of the lab's equipment. After the calamity stops, Diamond thanks Roseanne for warning him, as he and Kit managed to get the machine. Kit smashes the machine, and the Yanmega disperse, as they can't follow someone's directions. Diamond is pleased, and Sebastian applauds him for the success. Roseanne is still disturbed, wondering how are Diamond and Kit all right, if they got hit by the shock waves. Diamond explains he knew that he would be hit from the inside, and had Kit protect him, who shows a piece of metal that protected it, like a bullet-proof vest. Diamond admits he didn't know how to combat these Yanmega, but looking at the journal Pearl gave him, he looked at Yanmega's traits before facing them. He also shows his Pokédex, which contains info about Yanmega, who can churn their wings to inflict critical wounds to enemies. In fact, when Yanmega were starting to flap their wings, Diamond paid close attention to Roseanne's words, as these Pokémon wanted to prevent him from hearing. Roseanne applauds Diamond for such wisdom, and Sebastian is amazed as well. Elsewhere, Mars attempts to repair the link to the machine, but fails. Mars is annoyed, and destroys the remote, as she cannot fathom herself to use Saturn's machines. She admits she had a lot of things to do about the "lake business", but sees she found nothing by using these machines, considering she wanted to learn more from Professor Rowan's lab. She looks at her grunts, and sees they have arrived. She goes to the observatory deck, and is pleased that they are at Lake Verity. Roseanne considers Diamond lucky to have that item. Diamond admits that Kit stole this, and is looking for its owner, but cannot find them. Roseanne identifies the item, and becomes displeased that it is the item she was looking about, the Protector, considering this is a lab that researches Pokémon evolution. She flips out, as the item is now sticky and ruined. Still, she does note that it did save her life, so she calms down. Suddenly, Diamond sneezes, and his clothes fall off, since they got cut off during the battle. Sebastian goes to bring him new clothes, but Diamond admits his house is nearby, and should go there - to Twinleaf Town - to change. Mars, at Lake Verity, looks at her device, which shows the plans, as well as details about the lake. Mars sees the three lakes - Acuity, Verity and Valor - are in perfect condition, so they should conduct their plan today. However, she sees only Cyrus knows which lake will be blown up. She spins around, anxious that the plans start already, and sees her Yanmega coming to her. In the forest, Pearl and Rad Rickshaw cycle ahead. Pearl asks Rad Rickshaw about the statue he saw in Eterna City. Rad Rickshaw tells he is not sure himself, as the locals tell it is a statue of a Pokémon, which was there since his great-great-grandfather lived in the city. Pearl states it does have some importance, to which Rad Rickshaw laughs. He states there were two plates at the statue, which bears some explanation, something about "Dia" and "Pal". Pearl asks Rad Rickshaw what is inscribed, to which Rad Rickshaw explains it is a call to Dialga and Palkia, to grant people the space and time, and to thank these two for those two entities. Rad Rickshaw states his ancestors know that by heart, and are very famous in the city. Pearl thinks a bit, and believes these two entities are connected to Team Galactic's plans. Rad Rickshaw mentions that the enemy knew his connections about the ancestors, and was why he was interrogated, to tell them about the statue, which shocks Pearl. In fact, when Rad Rickshaw was captured by Team Galactic at Eterna City, the machine hovering above him was controlled by Cyrus. Cyrus asked him if he knew anything else about Dialga and Palkia, the two Dragon Pokémon. Debuts Pokémon *Mars' Yanmega Item *Protector *Reaper Cloth *Dragon Scale *Magmarizer Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 35 chapters